A World within a World
by Maria2
Summary: SG1 meets Buffy
1. Default Chapter

A World within a World  
Author: Maria   
Category: Crossover   
Spoilers: ahh quite a few. Nothing serious though.   
Summary: SG1 meets Buffy........   
Status: Chapter 1.   
Series:For Stargate sometime before Exodus. For Buffy just after Oz leaves.   
Disclaimer: SG1 doesn't belong to me. Buffy doesn't belong to me. Oh and at one point I  
borrow a Mulder speech from "Bad Blood" that doesn't belong to me either.   
Author's Notes: This is in response to Challenge #986 on Heliopolis.   
The challenge said: A Buffy the Vampire Slayer x-over - Willow hacks into the SGC's  
mainframe and SG-1 is sent to investigate and get caught up in the world of vamps and  
demons.  
I'm not a HUGE fan of Buffy so sorry if I messed up on the details.   
Oh and don't ask me what the title means....I don't know!! I couldn't think of ANYTHING to  
call it. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know!  
----------------------  
  
As she lay face down on her dormitory bed at the University of Sunnydale, she wept. She  
wept uncontrollably, painfully, bitterly, chokingly, despairingly, hopelessly; nothing was right  
with the universe, nothing ever would be. She wept until her pillow, face, and most of her red  
hair was severely damp. She wept not only at her misfortune but her own cowardice. She  
wept until she finally fell asleep from exhaustion.   
  
She didn't sleep for very long, she hadn't had more than a few hours at a time for days now.   
She looked around the room, it was still empty. Not surprising, Buffy was probably flirting  
with Riley, she thought with just a little resentment. She was happy for them, really. But she  
couldn't help feeling a little jealous, afterall she had just lost the love of her life. As her  
thoughts returned to him, she felt her eyes well up once again. And then she stopped them.  
  
"I'm Willow Rosenburg" she said, walking around the empty room "Okay sure everything is  
not going exactly as planned, but I'm FINE. I do NOT need Oz to complete my life. There  
are plenty of things I'm great at. I'M TRIED OF FEELING THIS PATHETIC" By this time she  
was screaming and against all her best efforts, in streams of tears again, letting out the rage  
and hurt in one fell swoop.  
  
About an hour later, she got out of the bubble bath she had been treating herself too, feeling  
a little better and getting herself a bar of chocolate, walked over to her witchcraft books. But  
looking at them still bought too much pain, reminding her of not being able to complete the  
one spell that might have kept Oz with her. She turned away and sat down on her computer.   
'I do have plenty of talents!' she reminded herself once again. 'Now to do something  
challenging....worthy of my talents'  
  
A few hours later, she was still there. Buffy had checked in on her. She had ushered her  
away again. She didn't want to be around people not even her room mate and best friend.   
And now she was clicking on another link (to add to the hundreds she'd already visited, even  
though it meant breaking a few encryption codes on the way) not knowing where it would  
lead her, not really caring.  
  
Her screen suddenly flashed red. A warning sign informed her that "Civilian access is not  
granted". In the corner, the symbol for the American Military rotated. 'The military, huh, this  
could help Buffy figure out who the commando guys were, and what they'd done to Spike, not  
that I mind the change. Not to mention, breaking in to the military computer...talk about the  
ultimate pick me up!' She thought, and got to work, feeling more excited and useful than she  
had ever since *that bitch* had ruined her perfect life.  
  
After another excruitating six or was that seven hours Willow, achieved her goal. The red screen  
stopped flashing and the sign was replaced "Access granted. Click on the continue button to  
enter the Star Gate Command mainframe."   
  
'Star Gate, creative name. Maybe it's a gate that leads to other solar systems' Willow smiled  
at the ludicrous thought whilst clicking on continue 'no, knowing the military it's probably a  
weapon capable of blowing up stars'.   
  
---------------------  
  
In another part of the country, another intelligent and talented woman was on her computer.   
Major Samantha Carter liked to think of herself as a good little soldier, that meant she usually  
had to ignore her feminine side. Be strong and tough, her team relied on it. She wouldn't  
ever want to let any of them down. But right now her team weren't around. She was in her  
apartment, in a chatroom. 'Haha, none of the guys would believe this even if I told them'.   
SG-1 had returned from P3X R57 this morning, after spending over a week in the desert  
like planet, looking for Naquadah the probe promised was there. 'Stupid machine, the first  
chance I get, I'm going to redesign it' However, as much as she'd wanted to, she couldn't do  
it straight away. They were all tried and Janet had ordered them all to rest.   
  
So Sam decided to try out the chatrooms, out of some childish indulgence. After a few hours  
in one she was telling some really understanding person by the handle M8475 all about Jack.   
It was refreshing it get it all off her chest, it probably helped that M8475 knew as little about  
who she was as she did about him/her.  
  
M8475: "So you know he loves you"  
Explorer: "yeah, he had to admit that....it was important"  
M8475: "Important, why?"  
Explorer: "Just important, what matters is that he won't admit it again, not even to me. I  
would understand if he didn't want our colleagues to know"   
'sure I'd understand we'd both be court-martialled!'   
M8475: "Have you talked to him about it?"  
Explorer: "I've tried, it's difficult. And every time, he senses I'm about to start he'll make  
some flippant remark that'll.....oh hold on a second, phone call on other line"  
M8475: "sure"  
A few minutes later   
Explorer: "Gotta go"  
  
With that Major Carter switched of her computer and rushed to get to Cheyenne Mountain.   
She wasn't sure why, but then they didn't ask too many questions in the military, she was  
being told to come in ASAP, so that was what she intended on doing.  
  
----------------  
  
When Carter walked into the briefing room, she could see that the rest of her team was  
already assembled. Daniel Jackson, looking a little annoyed, clutching what she would  
guess was his third cup of coffee in the last hour. Teal'c looking as Teal'c like as ever, she  
couldn't read a thing off him but took comfort in the fact that no one else could either. And  
Jack who seemed to be concentrating more on his broken sunglasses than the member of  
his team who had just walked in. She longed to go to him but knew that now was not the  
time, instead choosing a seat next to Daniel.  
  
"What's up with that?" she asked pointing in the Colonel's direction.   
  
"Ummm, well it seems an important part of Jack was 'injured' on our mission to P3X R57"  
Daniel replied trying not very successfully to hide a smile.  
  
"I do not believe that to be accurate DanielJackson, O'Neill is unharmed". Daniel couldn't  
suppress the cheeky little smile anymore and it turned into a grin, which ended abruptly after  
the look Jack shot him.   
  
"Sir, I'm sorry for your loss" Sam couldn't help but join in. Both Sam and Daniel braced  
themselves for Jack's next look but it never came. Instead he just smiled at her and it  
seemed was about to say something but General Hammond walked in.  
  
"SG-1, sorry to cut your R&R time, but we have a situation. It appears that someone has  
successfully broken into our mainframe. We're not sure who yet"  
  
"I would bet good money that it was Colonel Maybourne and the rest of our 'friends' at NID."   
Jack remarked, 'I really shoulda killed him when I had the chance!'   
  
"That's not what we believe, the President has already allowed NID free access to our  
reports, like you said Colonel they are our friends."   
  
"Maybourne would never trust that we would share everything!"   
  
"Colonel, if you would stop interrupting at least until I've finished please" Hammond said  
beginning to lose his patience. "When the signal was traced back, we found it originated  
somewhere in a University in a small town called Sunny Dale, California."   
  
"So Maybourne's gone back to school, hey maybe our geek had a greater influence on him  
than we realised." Jack said, trying to get back at Danny-boy for his remark earlier and still  
refusing to let go of his firm belief that Maybourne was a royal pain in the ass.  
  
"I want you to find out who exactly it was, what their agenda is and how much they know."   
The general continued, deciding to ignore Jack's last comment and the look Daniel shot him.  
"Any questions?"  
  
"Ummm, what should we do with *whoever* is responsible?" Jack asked, purposefully  
stressing the 'whoever'.   
  
"Well again that depends on how much they know, I'm leaving that to your best judgement  
Colonel" The general replied but then thought better of it, what if it WAS Maybourne. "On  
second thought maybe you should let Captain Carter and Dr. Jackson decide."   
  
Jack was about to protest when both Sam and Daniel replied in unison "Yes Sir" exchanging  
a glance.  
  
"Very well dismissed" The General said, his tone indicating that there was no use in arguing.   
  
-----------------------  
  
"Buffy, hey I've finally found you. I've been looking everywhere!" Willow exclaimed as she  
burst in through the door of Giles home. She looked around to see that the rest of the  
Scooby gang was assembled: Xander and Anya arguing and Giles sitting at the table with an  
open book, Spike fiddling with a mug of...well something. 'Boy do these roles never change'.   
  
"Hey Will, I'm glad to see you decided to come out after all" Buffy said her voice laced with  
genuine concern.   
  
Willow bored of the I'm fine speech, decided to ignore the questioning tone of Buffy's voice  
and the worried looks that Giles and Xander were shooting at her. "You will *never* believe  
what I've just seen".   
  
Xander thought back to a teacher that was a Praying Mantis, hyena possession, an ancient  
mummified princess and spells that made him the most popular guy in town. "I'll believe it"  
  
Giles thought of not being able to read, Buffy dying (more than once), a slayer turning evil,  
Angel killing Jenny, a vampire and slayer in love and being rescued from torture by Xander.  
"I'll believe it."   
  
Buffy thought back to the master, the Mayor turned giant snake, Angel reverting to Angelus  
and the Hell she'd visited not to mention the hundreds of vampires and demons she'd dealt  
with. "I believe I'm ready to just about believe anything"  
  
"This blood is old!! It's coagulated! How's a fella supposed to live on this!"   
  
"SPIKE!" Buffy and Giles shouted. Whilst Xander chose a more adult approach and threw a  
cushion at him.   
  
"Oh yeah, I've seen all sortsa things. I'll believe it, happy red?"  
  
'They asked for it'. "Well how do I put this simply? The military discovered a 'Stargate' which  
can take people to different planets. Many of which are inhabitated by humans taken from  
ancient Earth but most have the aliens who did the taking. These aliens, the Goa'uld are  
parasitic and live inside the humans using them as hosts. They rule over countless millions  
posing as Gods. Oh but they aren't the only aliens, there are some good guys too. The  
Tok'ra, they seemed a lot like the Goa'uld but apparently they're fighting them. The Nox,  
funny little people look a lot like trolls, but they have a non violence thing and ohh this is  
sooo cool they can bring back the dead! Then there's the Tollan, don't know about them  
seemed a little arrogant at first but after the military guys saved their planet, they were a little  
more friendly. Oh and you'll love this, everything we ever heard and dismissed about  
Roswell, it's all true. More good guys, the Asguard, who have a big thing for Colonel O'Neill.   
He's the leader of SG-1, a team of four who go through the stargate, there are 11 teams  
altogether but SG1 seems to get into trouble a lot. Not really surprising since they actually  
have an alien on their side, Tilk. Also a Dr. Jackson, who spent a year on an alien planet  
and even married one of the women there. The last member is Major Carter, her father is a  
Tok'ra and she was one herself for a while!" She paused thinking what else she could say,  
she'd learnt so much in such little time her head seemed a little crazy (but at least there was  
no sign of Oz, anywhere in the mess.)   
  
"I don't believe it" Xander said simply, shaking his head.  
  
Buffy gave him a sharp look. "Sweetie, I know it hurts right now, with Oz gone and I  
appreciate that you want to help but....."  
  
"But you think I'm insane" Willow finished for her.  
  
"No we don't think that at all" Giles was quick to try and reassure her, the last thing he  
needed was another love strucken teenage girl. 'Anyway I don't suppose Willow would last  
very long in hell'.   
  
"It's just that you sound like you are" Spike added smiling to himself. 'Who says I can't still do  
damage.'   
  
"It doesn't matter, I can show you, I found a military page on the net..."  
  
"I never did like computers, how reliable to you think a source from the Internet could be."  
'When is Giles going to join the rest of us in the 20th century????'  
  
"They've been pretty useful before. And this was seriously encrypted. It's for real I just know  
it. Don't we have a military problem, this might be able to help us solve it"  
  
"Oh sure, the military guys are in Sunnydale looking for para.. what? aliens?"  
  
"Parasitic and no Xander, I don't know why they're here but there's probably a connection.   
Unless you've forgotten, this did used to be a Hellmouth."  
  
Buffy decided that this couldn't really do any harm, and Will had been known to be right on  
things like this. If there could demons, vamps and werewolves, why not aliens. "Okay Will,  
you carry on research, see if you can find out what they're doing here. I'm gonna patrol, see  
if I can bump into any of them and nicely ask them to explain what it is they're doing."  
  
"I'll come with you" added Xander, he'd spent enough time at Giles with Spike. "Will you are  
sure that they're good guys, right?"  
  
"Positive"  
  
"Like I said I'm coming with you"  
  
---------------------------  
  
"So kids, we're finally here. This is why I prefer gate-travel."  
  
"No argument from me" stated Daniel looking decidedly pale. "ahhh fresh air"  
  
"DanielJackson from what I've heard of your planet, of it's polluting vehicles and processing  
buildings, this air is most likely not 'fresh'" Teal'c said whilst once again shifting the position  
of the NY cap he was wearing. 'Hey he's right...I wish I was back on Abydos, with Sha're...No  
Danny don't go there...not now...I'm on a mission...must focus.....focus....focus...'  
  
"Sir, it sounds like someone's in trouble, just around the corner." Sam's urgent voice dragging  
Daniel back into the present.   
  
"Well let's go check it out"   
  
'Wow maybe that blonde needs help with those 5 males attacking her, no wait a second one  
of them seems to be on her side, hmmm from the way he's fighting I'm not sure that's a good  
thing! Danny-boy could do better!' Jack thought motioning his team to stay in place. They  
didn't come here to get pick a fight with some college kids, anyway the last time they got into  
a fight with the public, in that bar, the General wasn't too pleased. 'Anyway, she is kicking  
some serious ass, maybe she has some Sam spirit...I'm gonna have to be more careful  
around my blondes'  
  
Buffy was a little preoccupied with the slight matter of four vamps which just materialised  
outta nowhere to didn't notice her impromptu audience. And Xander was way too  
preoccupied, throwing rocks at one of them, and missing more times than not to notice!  
  
"Well guys thanks for the workout but I've got real work to be doing" Buffy commented just  
before she staked all four without too much hassle.   
  
"Sir that's not possible, those people just turned to 'dust?'. Sam whispered. She wasn't  
much of a biologist but then who needed to be that was just........not possible.   
  
"Ya think??" Jack knew that he wasn't helping much but then his mind was pretty much 'huh,  
what, why, how, I am awake right? That was a scene right out of a Dracula movie, I watched  
that one!'  
  
"O'Neill I do believe the more I see of your planet the more I'm convinced that the Goa'uld  
will not get a chance to destroy you. In all likelihood you will destroy yourself."  
  
"I should have known, I should have!!! There have been references to vampires in one form  
or another all throughout history. Ancient myths and stories passed down from early man:  
the Babylonian Ekemu, the Chinese Quang Shee, the Hebrew Motod Stam, the Mormo from  
Ancient Greece and Rome and the more familiar Tanslavian Nostrato. That kind of   
consistency has to be based on more than just bedtime stories!" Daniel said almost forgetting they were supposed to be hiding!  
  
"Major I don't know what to tell you, It's probably not possible but we all just saw it. Teal'c,  
I'm gonna let Daniel deal with that one. Daniel LATER! Please save the lectures for later. It  
looks like they're coming this way. Okay we're just innocent passer bys. Look busy. We  
didn't see anything."   
  
Daniel drags Teal'c a little behind. "We'll probably look less conspicuous if we're not all  
together. Now tell me do the Goa'uld or Jaffa have any references to vampires or similar  
creatures or is this something exclusive to earth. I'm sure it can't be. After all when the  
Goa'uld started relocating........."  
  
Sam was still standing next to Jack 'look busy. innocent passer bys. we didn't see anything.   
Now I wonder what I could do which would cover all those criteria' she thought with a smile  
and before she could change her mind she had her lips all over Jack's.   
  
'What on Earth is the Carter doing? This must only be to fool the blonde. she wouldn't. Not  
in public. Not with our team here. I should pull back. Stop her. Yes should definitely do  
that. Okay I'm going to stop her.........Any minute now........well if I pull away, it may look  
unnatural. we don't want to raise suspicions. I should just play along.......for the sake of the  
mission!'   
  
A full 4 minutes 32 seconds later.  
  
"Jack, Sam you can stop now. She's gone"  
  
"Oh right thanks Daniel"  
  
"Yeah thanks a lot Danny boy!"  
  
"You're welcome guys" Daniel said as lightly as he could manage. 'I didn't hear any regret in  
Sam's voice and I was only imagining Jack's irritation'. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Well the blonde does seem to be an obvious lead"  
  
"Sir, what do 'vampires' for lack of a better term have to do with someone hacking in the SG  
mainframe?"  
  
"I dunno Carter. Do you have a better idea?" She had to admit she didn't.  
  
4 days later.  
  
"So you're saying that not only do vampires exist but she uuhh Buffy? is a vampire slayer?"  
  
"Yes Jack"  
  
"And she has all these teenage friends who help her?"  
  
"Yes Jack"  
  
"And one of these teenagers managed to get past all of the lockouts on the mainframe"  
  
"JACK!! We of all people have seen more amazing things. I mean aliens who live inside  
people's heads and travel using a circle of rock!!"  
  
"Oh I believe the vampires bit. But a teenager getting past all the security lock outs. No  
way!"  
  
"Sir I have to agree I programmed most of them myself!"  
  
"Sam don't feel bad but while you and Jack were ummm 'working' what was that on again??"  
She shoots him a look that coulda stopped armies. "Anyway Teal'c and I were in recon mode and this is what we found  
out"  
  
"And you agree with him, Teal'c?"  
  
"It would appear to be the truth O'Neill"  
  
"So what do we do now?" Daniel repeated the question he'd asked a few days ago. Jack still  
did not have a clue. 'Teenagers. God why couldn't it just have been Maybourne. Nothing's  
easy anymore'.  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
okay I've been working on this forever and it didn't seem to be going anywhere so I just got  
bored and decided to turn it into a chapter 1. If you hated it, tell me. I won't be offended and  
it'll stop me from having to write anymore! 


	2. A World within a World: Chapter 2

A World within a World: Chapter 2   
  
Author: Maria   
Category: Crossover   
Disclaimer: SG1 doesn't belong to me. Buffy doesn't belong to me, I really  
wish they did but what can you do?   
Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1 and decided it  
was worth continuing. Oh a special thanks to Nightshade for ruining my ending!!  
LOL!  
  
Characters personal thoughts are denoted as 'place thought here' whilst their  
statements are in speech marks "like so".....original or what!  
  
Oh by the way you can now read all my fanfic and other general babble on  
Danny babe on my web page. www.angelfire.com/scifi/mainlystargate  
  
----------------------  
  
Buffy, Giles, Spike and Xander were lounging around, still in their usual  
positions, exhausted after the busy few days they'd just had. "Will's not still  
working on that computer thing is she? Does she not know how to take a  
break?"   
  
Right on cue, in walks Willow. "Guys, it's useless. I can't get back in! They  
obviously found out that someone hacked in and now they've tightened the  
system!"   
  
"Will, I'm sorry to say this, but does it really matter. I've been patrolling for  
days and I haven't seen those military guys again. Are you sure it was for real, I  
mean people put up all sorts of strange things on the net".   
  
"IT WAS REAL! I know it was. If it wasn't why would they have redone the  
security system??"   
  
"Well whether it was real or not doesn't actually matter, does it? There's not  
really much we can do." Giles as always wanted to try and keep the peace.  
  
"Yeah Will, forget it"   
  
"Sure Xander, cos this is something we can just forget. Were any of you  
listening?? Aliens!!"  
  
"Look we tried. We came up with squat. What do you want us to do?" Said  
Buffy, a little bored of humouring her.  
  
"I don't know. Spike, you spent time with these people and were at their secret  
lab place. Are you sure you can't remember anything?"  
  
"Positive. If I could remember who these guys were, I would go up to them  
and..."  
  
"Get a good ass kicking!" Xander couldn't help but finish for him. Spike was  
about to throw something at Xander when he remembered that he couldn't do  
that, at least not without great pain. This was giving Xander even more to joke  
about. Willow however wasn't actually paying attention to any of this, she'd just  
had an idea. Unfortunately it meant casting a spell. 'I am up to this! I CAN do  
it. I have to. Aliens! Yes. Fine. I'll do the locating spell. I can search for any  
unusual energy. Oh wait a minute, this is Sunnydale, even the trees are  
unusual. Okay I'll search for....ummm binding. That's it. I'll search for the  
binding of two souls in one body. Do I even know how to do that?? I guess I  
could ask for Giles's help.....no I'll find a way to do it by myself. They don't  
believe me anyway. And I don't want to waste their precious time!'   
  
"Will, are you okay?" Buffy asked hoping they hadn't been to harsh on her, since   
Willow had been silent for a few minutes.   
  
"Fine! You're probably right, it's nothing. And I have a psych paper to hand in  
tomorrow. I should go work on it." And with that she left, not waiting for any  
response from her friends.  
  
"Do you think she really is fine!"   
  
"Nope Xander, I know she isn't. But let's just give her space and hope she will  
be."  
  
----------------  
  
Late in the evening SG1 were walking around the University campus because  
Jack still hadn't figured out what else to do 'This is useful: that teenage slayer  
person and the one who hacked through Sam's security programmes are here.   
It's like more recon.'   
  
"So Jack, how many times do we have to walk around the campus?"  
  
"Why danny-boy, tired already?" Jack teased, intentionally avoiding his question.   
And before any of them could say anything else, they were suddenly attacked. A  
whole group of vampires jumped them. They all reached for their weapons but  
two of them were already on top of Daniel. They had him pinned down and  
fangs were at the ready. Jack moved towards him but another two got in his  
way. Sam aimed her gun at the vamp who looked like he had broken Daniel's  
skin but she was knocked over by yet another vamp. Her weapon was slammed  
out of her hand. She scrambled to reach it, more worried about Daniel than the  
vamp just behind her. Teal'c fired his Zat at the one walking toward him and  
then at the pair attacking Daniel. Sam had managed to get her gun back and  
seeing that Daniel was free she shot at one of the ones on Jack. It barely even  
slowed him down. Teal'c saw that only the Zat was having any effect so he fired  
at them all. They all lay unconscious, a relief from the pain.   
  
Jack took out his own weapon out, more a force of habit than because he  
actually thought it would be a defence. Whilst Sam help up a rather shaken  
Daniel, who was bleeding a little but only a little. Sam quickly unpacked some  
bandages from her handbag, that was doubling as her back pack for this  
undercover mission, and quickly stopped Daniel's bleeding.   
  
"O'Neill should I fire again?" Teal'c asked a little cautiously.   
  
"Sure they're vampires, good for nothing bloodsuckers, right?"  
  
"Uhh I think so but if that's the case I don't think a second Zat shot will do it."  
Daniel pointed out. Teal'c shot one of them a second time anyway, nothing  
happened so he tried a third time.   
  
"Yeah I don't think that's gonna work." Daniel repeated.  
  
"Oh really? What gave you that idea?" Jack asked gesturing at the still  
unconscious but very not-dusted vampires.   
  
"So what we stake them??" Sam asked sarcastically, not quite sure she was  
suggesting it at all.   
  
"I think so or we could use a silver bullet, holy water, the Christian Cross,  
decapitation........"  
  
"Yadda, yadda yadda! Anyone carrying a nice sharp stake?"  
  
"I believe this will do" said Teal'c whilst taking the leg off of a sign reading  
'University Cafeteria.' Following suit Jack took the other leg and between them  
they had dusted all six vampires before any of them had regained consciousness.  
  
Unfortunately this time it was them who were too busy to notice an impromptu  
audience. Buffy was on patrol and had walked up just in time to see Daniel  
about to become the main course. She was about to go help until Teal'c started  
shooting the Zat.   
  
Unlike SG1 she isn't one for silent recon so she just walked up to them and  
asked "Who are you guys?" and looking at Teal'c "And what was that weapon you  
just used?"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
As always guys, keep telling me what you think. Oh and any helpful suggestions  
on what SG1 do next are more than welcome!  
  



End file.
